


Scar Tissue

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged Up Arya Stark, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Music video inspired, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: His hold around her tighten and right when he noticed she was about to doze off, he kissed her head gently and closed his own eyes. Thoughts of Winterfell and Arya on his mind.





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk what this is exactly but I really love the music video for scar tissues by rhcp and my mind wanted to write a one shot based off of it

The sun was scorching hot with the air dry and they sky cloudless.

A red convertible car zoomed by the empty desert road. The driver of the car was a tall and rugged with hair as black as midnight, blowing against the wind caused by the speediness of the car. His eyes were as blue as the ocean as they focused on the open road. Next to him sat a woman, barely in her early twenties, with a much smaller and slimmer figure than his. Her hair was a chocolate brown that reached just a few inches shy below her ears. Her hair was messy from the wind as she tried to read her magazine. Her long legs glistened from the sun as they soaked up the heat and rested against the door frame.

Behind them sat a plump boy. His head was rest against the backseat, his curly hair working as a pillow. His eyes were closed to protect him from the glaring sun but his skin drank up the heat and was anticipating the tan he knows he will be getting soon. Next to him sat a scrawny blonde haired boy with his figure leaning against the door frame. In his lap was an old notebook filled with drawings and little notes.

The four occupants of the red convertible car were caked in dirt and sweat. A few of their exposed skins were covered in dark bruises and dried blood. The driver, Gendry, had a gauze poorly wrapped around his forehead, a small blotch of blood could be seen in the middle. His knuckles had scarped knuckles from fighting off officers. Arya, the woman sitting next to him, had a gauze wrapped tightly around her upper left thigh. She had been stabbed from an officer as she tried to make her escape before she met Gendry.

The plump boy Hot-Pie, had a big and purple looking bruise on his left cheek. A curtesy from one of the civilians who tried to drag him to the police station to earn their reward before Arya came along and saved the boy. Lommy, on the other hand, hand a poorly stitched gash wound that was close to being infected. He had been slashed by a civilian when his wanted image appeared on the news while working at the gas stop.

The four were complete strangers and were only brought together because of the corrupted queen in King’s Landing. Gendry was the bastard of the queen’s husband, the late king Robert, and Cersei wanted his head before the bastard had any thoughts of stealing the throne from her (though she claimed she was worried that he would steal it from her son Jeoffrey). Arya was being convicted of being an accomplice in her father’s crimes of treason and threatening the royal family. The spunky girl didn’t take the accusations lightly and was ready to storm in to fight but she was able to get a message from her father from one of the many spies who plotted against the queen for her to run. Hesitant because she wanted to clear her father’s name, Arya prepared to ignore her father’s wishes and save him but was too late for he was hanged.

Hot-Pie was convicted of stealing from the queen’s kitchen and Lommy was accused of drunken disorderly during the king’s funeral and had made an embarrassing scene of stripping his pants down and smacking his ass while loudly exclaiming that Robert can kiss his ass. He was anger and frustrated that the king had done nothing to help his poor and sick family.

It was a miracle that they survived the day the queen finally decided to unleash her dogs and come after every single criminal in King’s Landing. Blood ran down the streets while cries of fear and death filled the air like a haunting melody. It was total chaos but to the queen, it was beauty. As they fought their way through – punching and stabbing cops and civilians alike, the four were able to find an abandoned car that was half full on gas before hotwiring it and leaving the corrupted city behind. When they were about two hours away, they made a stop at a gas station to clean their wounds and change their appearance.

Gendry had settled for a white tank top and beige shorts while Arya had chopped off all of her long hair and swapped her hand made clothes to shorts and a crop top. Hot-Pie had gotten a fake medical glasses that completely changed his appearance and Lommy opted to let his long hair loose. They filled up the car with gas and were able to buy food and water from the little money that they had and drove away to Winterfell.

Winterfell was Arya’s home and she assured her friends that words must have reached her older brother, Robb, and he will be able to protect them. The problem was that it was a week drive to Winterfell and they had to make sure not to be spotted by anyone who supported the queen or else they’ll be brought back to King’s Landing and be executed.

The sun was about to set when the car stopped in the middle of the desert. Gendry and Hot-Pie hid behind some bushes to relive themselves while Lommy stretched his legs and walked around, making sure not to go too far. Arya had spotted a wrecked car on the side and had walked towards it to see if she could find something useful. In the trunk she found a suitcase full of clothes and a duffle bag with a couple of bottles of water. In the passenger’s seat, she saw a wallet with some money inside but found nothing else.

Once the sun had completely set and was replaced by the moon and stars, the group of four decided to sleep. It was risky to sleep out in the open with wolves or coyotes around but it was better than checking into a motel where anyone could recognize them and report them to the police.

Lommy and Hot-Pie were the first to fall asleep. While Arya and Gendry cuddles and the crammed front seats of the car. The two had grown close during their journey and a strong sense of attraction was forming between them. The two would often whisper promises of protection and safety before they went to sleep. And tonight was no different. As Gendry whispered sweet nothings into Arya’s ear, her eyes grew heavy. His hold around her tighten and right when he noticed she was about to doze off, he kissed her head gently and closed his own eyes. Thoughts of Winterfell and Arya on his mind.


End file.
